


Ducklings and Genma

by Foodmoon



Series: Genma's Ducklings [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Mother Hen Shiranui Genma, Sulky Genma, what goes around comes around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foodmoon/pseuds/Foodmoon
Summary: In which neither Genma nor Ay are particularly pleased.





	Ducklings and Genma

**Author's Note:**

> Eh... This is several years after the first one.  
> Also, Ay is hard to write.  
> I don't know if there will be another in this series or not, so I'm calling it complete for the nonce.

“Stop!”

Genma doesn’t really register the barked command in a fairly young, feminine voice until the swordsman in front of him pauses instead of killing him. Given that he’s out of weapons, halfway to chakra exhaustion, and has blood in his eyes and is concussed because his hitai-ate had _stopped_ the sword blow that would have killed him, but did _nothing_ about the impact and now he has a lovely gash, from the edge of metal plate where it dug into the skin of his forehead under the force of the blow, gushing blood as head wounds tend to do, there’s little chance he could have avoided the next strike entirely.

“You can’t kill Genma sensei!”

 _What?_ He doesn’t remember ever being a sensei, but he doesn’t know of any other Genmas out there, either. Also, he calls _bullshit_ on this being a B-ranked mission. The client had said nothing of being a high profile enough target to warrant a 7-person Kumo team being hired to take him out. The only reason _he’s_ here is because his teammates are both very new chunin and he has bodyguard experience. One of them is likely dead already, and the other is down and even worse off than Genma.

“Taira taicho, why are you calling a _Konoha_ nin ‘sensei’?” The sword user asks in a tone of deep suspicion.

He squints through blood-drenched lashes at the Kumo group and spots pale green hair that triggers a faintly fond memory. “Duckling?”

“Hai, Genma sensei! We’re jounin now! This is the man who kept us alive when Aiko sensei lost us for two weeks, Matsui-san.”

 _Well, that’s_ definitely _Ren_. No wonder Fukuto looks like a pincushion. Nothing quite like being responsible for an opponent’s choice of weapon in taking down your own teammates.

“Oh, _him_.” The swordsman lowers his sword, sounding mildly exasperated.

“Oh, it is.” A second female voice says, sounding mildly surprised. “Just kill the target, Hideaki. The Konoha team can’t fight anymore, so there’s no reason to eliminate them.”

 _Fuck!_ He can’t let them do that. Twisting, he attempts to get up and protect the client, only to have a heavy hand land on his head and push him back down. He lands flat on his belly for his pains and has to watch as the swordsman passes him and takes the client out in one blow. _Well lovely. Now he has to explain to the Hokage how badly he’s failed._

“You sure about this, taicho?” Another nin asks.

“Hai, Ichiro. Kiyoshi, see if his teammates can be saved.”

Genma sighs and rubs blood out of his eyes before looking up. There’s no reason to fight with the client dead and them being spared. “Saa, Maru, you’ve grown.”

The boy has put on about a foot of height since he last saw him, and he wasn’t exactly short for his age then.

“I’m not eleven anymore.” Maru agrees mildly. “You okay? That’s a lot of blood.”

“Yeah. Just a cut and a concussion.” He admits, wiping more blood out of his eyes. Though he’s roughed up, it’s nothing compared to his teammates’ conditions. He might be an elite bodyguard, but with seven opponents, half of which are obviously near his level, well. The two newly minted chunins were vastly outclassed, even with him there.

Someone crouches down in front of him. _Mei._ She hasn’t grown much. Still a little heartbreaker. He kind of pities whoever ends up marrying her.

She scowls at him and yanks off his hitai-ate, making him yelp as a few strands of hair are pulled, then puts a faintly green glowing hand to his forehead. “Oh, don’t be a baby. This isn’t anywhere near being a bad wound.”

He’s glad enough to have the bleeding stopped that he doesn’t bother protesting that he was yelping about his hair, not his wound. Weirdly, he’s fairly sure Mei would actually be sympathetic about the hair.

~

Genma wobbles through the gate with a limp Eiji over one shoulder and supporting Fukuto with the other.

Izumo and Kotetsu regard him with more amusement than strictly necessary.

“Something you want to share with the class, Shiranui? It’s not every day we see Kumo nin dropping off a Konoha team they’ve carried in piggyback.”

“No.” he groans. _Great, these two gossips…_

Fukuto laughs hard enough that Genma drops him in retaliation. Unfortunately, neither shuts him up, even though the laughter makes him stutter a fair bit. “Th-They w-were hired to take out our c-client. And I thought we were dead, but _apparently_ they’re G-Genma’s d-ducklings! S-So they patched us up and br-brought us back instead. Y-You sh-should have h-heard him whine about it!”

Genma rolls his eyes. “Hospital for these two. I’ll fill out the mission report and report to the Hokage. Lost the idiot client. Mission fail.”

He’d only complained a little when Mei had insisted that concussions and chakra use didn’t mix and he’d ended up being carried the entire trip by Maru, Eiji and Fukuto being carried by Ichiro and Sakiko respectively. _Humiliating._

Given the sheer amount of amusement in his tone, Fukuto will probably eat out for at least a week on the tale, so Genma resigns himself to being teased by friends and acquaintances for the foreseeable future.

~

“So?” Ay eyes a tired looking Ichiro curiously, waiting for the jounin’s report on Ren’s skills or lack of as a group leader.

Ichiro nods. “She deserves her rank. Did you know the Konoha nin those gakis got mixed up with that time was one of the Yellow Flash’s bodyguards? Genma Shiranui. I wouldn’t ever recommend sending that team, particularly Ren, to eliminate a team that has him on it. Pretty sure the gakis will find a way around it if you do. They’re still pretty attached to him.”

Ay scowls. He’d figured as much, given the utterly unrepentant report that they’d taken the Konoha team back to Konoha, but he doesn’t like hearing it confirmed. It’s going to complicate his life.

 _What had Yori called them? Ducklings? Too bad they decided to imprint on a Konoha nin instead of their actual jounin sensei. Unreasonable gakis._ It’s unseemly for Kumo nin to have such partiality to a Konoha nin, though at least they had the sense to choose a strong one.

At worst, he knows who to send if he ever needs an ambassador to Konoha in good faith. Not that he will need to, of course. _Idiot ducklings._

**Author's Note:**

> Ren Taira- Kumo jounin, OC, pale green hair. Leader of the group. Ninjutsu and strategy specialist. She often works with her former genin teammates, since she has a knack for mitigating the disasters they tend to get into to mere chaos.
> 
> Mei Nakano- Kumo tokubetsu jounin, OC, petite brunette, very pretty. Genjutsu specialist. Knows a bit of medical ninjutsu, enough to do basic patch-up jobs, but not much more. Has a habit of poking at dangerous things to see what happens without thinking that it might be dangerous.
> 
> Maru Ikeda- Kumo tokubetsu jounin, OC, somewhat chubby but fairly tall and very strong, with frizzy hair and a bit darker skin. Taijutsu specialist. Has a knack for touching the wrong thing at the wrong time with no ill intent.
> 
> Hideaki Matsui- Kumo chunin, OC, kenjutsu specialist. He’s older and prefers to refer to people by their last names, thus Ren addressing him by his last name. _(Mei can’t be bothered to be that polite.)_ He works well with others.
> 
> Ichiro ?- Kumo jounin, OC, specializes in ninjutsu and assassinations. He often works with Kiyoshi and Sakiko. _(Technically he ranks Ren, but is acting as advisor on this mission, because the Raikage wants her to get more experience in commanding larger groups. His team was chosen in case it was harder to get to the client and required stealth.)_
> 
> Kiyoshi ?- Kumo trap specialist chunin, OC, who works as a med nin when not on missions.
> 
> Sakiko ?- Kumo infiltration specialist chunin. OC. A rather curt and unfriendly woman with brown hair and average looks.
> 
> Ay- Yondaime Raikage.
> 
> ~
> 
> Genma Shiranui- Konoha tokubetsu jounin. Specialization: elite bodyguard, senbon user.
> 
> Eiji ?- Konoha chunin. OC. Injured enough that he was sedated for the journey home.
> 
> Fukuto ?- Konoha chunin. OC. Recovering, but still injured enough that he can’t walk on his own without help.
> 
> Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki- Konoha chunin, gate guards. They are partners and best friends. Izumo is the responsible one of the pair.


End file.
